This invention relates to a covering for a portion of a human head, and in particular, for the back and top portion of a human head.
In the present invention the covering is in the form of an envelope formed from a flexible material and provided with a mouth. The material defines the mouth of the envelope and the length of edge of the material defining the mouth being at least partially elastically extendable. The envelope and the mouth are dimensioned to allow the first portion of the envelope to be placed over the top and back portion of a human head and a second portion of the envelope to extend forward of the head, such that on twisting of the second portion of the envelope through at least 180xc2x0 about an axis extending forward from the head, part of the second portion of the envelope may be caused to overly the first portion of the envelope on the head.
Such a head covering may have a variety of uses. The particular use for which the head covering is intended will, in the large part, determine the nature of the material used to form the envelope. Such uses include the containment of wet hair, in which case the envelope will preferably be formed from towelling or other absorbent fabric material; the provision of warmth to the head in which case the envelope is preferably formed from a material with good heat insulation properties such as POLARFLEECE (a trade mark); or as an item of fashion wear in which case the envelope may be made of any material appropriate to the particular fashion.
It is most preferred that the envelope has a first and second portion. The first portion of the envelope is preferably configured and dimensioned to substantially match the contours of the back and top of the head. Accordingly, when the first portion of the envelope is placed over the back and top of the head, the first portion of the envelope fits closely to the back and top of the head. In an alternative embodiment that is particularly suitable for persons with long hair, the configuration and dimensioning of the first portion of the envelope is such that there is room in the first portion of the envelope when placed over the users head to contain all of that person""s hair. It is particularly preferred that the material of the envelope has a degree of elasticity in all directions in the plane of the material.
It is preferred that the second portion of the envelope is larger than the first portion of the envelope. This is because when the second portion of the envelope has been twisted at least 180xc2x0 about an axis extending forward from the head, the remaining portion of the envelope must be sufficiently large to be able to cover both the user""s head and the first portion of the envelope. Again it is particularly preferred that the second portion of the envelope is configured and dimensioned to substantially match the contours of the back and top of the user""s head when it has been used as discussed above. Alternatively, the second portion of the envelope may be configured to accommodate large quantities of hair in a similar fashion to the first portion.
The second portion of the envelope can be dimensioned and configured so as to fit over the user""s head and first portion of the envelope after either a twist of about 180xc2x0 about an axis extending forward from the user""s head, or a multiple of 180xc2x0. In one embodiment, the covering can be made to suit a wide range of head sizes by varying the angle through which the second portion is twisted before being placed over the head of the user and the first portion of the envelope.
The edge of the material defining the mouth may either be fully elasticated or partially elasticated. Preferably the elastication is formed, in either case, by hemming the edge of the material so as to form a tube of material. Within that tube any elastic extensions means may be placed. Such means will be referred to hereafter as xe2x80x9celastic ribbon or stringxe2x80x9d. The elastic ribbon or string is either continuous around the mouth of envelope or extends only partially around the mouth of the envelope. When the extension is only partial the ends of the elastic ribbon or string are anchored to the material of the envelope.
To use the covering of the present invention, a person places the first portion of the envelope over the back portion of a human head and extends the second portion of the envelope forward of the head. The user then twists the second portion of the envelope at least 180xc2x0 about the axis extending forward from the head. Finally, the user causes the second portion of the envelope to overlie the first portion of the envelope on the head. Preferably at least the portion of the edge defining the mouth in the second portion of the envelope is elasticated so than when the second portion of the envelope is placed over the first portion of the envelope the edge of the mouth releasably grips the head and first portion of the envelope. This retains the covering on the wearer""s head.